kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Neighbor
The Neighbor, previously known as Ami Nelson, is the second slave in Season 3. She is the mother of Hannah Montana, the first slave of the season, and a descendant of contestant Peeta Mellark through marriage. The Games Episode 6 Ami Nelson was an invited guest of the wedding. She showed up on her hoverboard right as Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus were getting married, making Kelly angry for ruining the moment. She left the party on her hoverboard as the sun was setting. Episode 7 Ami Nelson made another appearance in this episode at the Hunger Games Arena playing a laser harp near the hot tub. Kelly made Peeta ask her to stop doing that. She left the hot tub on her hoverboard, but decided to go to the back of the Reward House where she was seen interacting with The Terminator and playing with her laser harp some more. Kelly became mad at Ami's annoying behavior and decided to teach her a lesson. Kelly then trapped her inside a 5 x 5 fenced area behind the Reward House. Later, annoyed that Ami was still playing the laser harp, Kelly triggered her age transition, turning her into an elder. Kelly then gave her a hideous makeover, turning her skin purple and giving her a green unibrow, red eyes, and huge ears. The episode ends with her fainting due to exhaustion and Kelly predicting that she will die. Episode 8 Kelly gave Ami some expired hot dogs to eat. Even though she was starving, she refused to eat them, causing Kelly to get mad and leave her alone for the rest of the episode. Episode 9 In response to many comments asking her to do so, Kelly added Ami to the Hunger Games as a contestant. Kelly removed the fence around her, setting her free into the arena, and then changed her name to The Neighbor. Later, Kelly caught The Neighbor interacting with Hermione Granger and the ghost of Trip. This made Kelly consider the possibility of changing her into a male and having The Neighbor and Hermione make children together. Later, it was revealed that The Neighbor is the mother of Hannah Montana and is married to Efrin Mellark, a descendant of Peeta Mellark. This shocking discovery made Kelly freak out. Episode 10 Many viewers asked Kelly to remove The Neighbor from the Hunger Games as a contestant, even though she had just joined last episode. Kelly then turned her into the second slave of the season, giving her access to the Reward House. The Neighbor didn't do anything much in this episode, other than extinguish a sudden fire in the Reward House. Episode 11 The Neighbor was first seen mopping up the puddles from the broken sink and afterwards heads upstairs to rest. Later, The Neighbor mopped up the floor of the kitchen whilst listening to classical music. The Neighbor wasn't seen much as KPopp was focusing on the contestants (except Hermione), who were out on town. Episode 12 The Neighbor was first seen chatting with first slave and her daughter, Hannah Montana, whilst Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was dancing on the counter next to a broken sink. Then later, the episode cuts to the part where a notifictation popped up showing if The Neighbor would like a date with a pre-made sim, CJ Daniels, where KPopp accepts and was excited to see how rediculous that is. Then later, she was seen chatting with CJ Daniels and afterwards came inside the unspecified location, and afterwards chatting with another man; where KPopp got mad at The Neighbor and didn't she played that way. She is revealed to be in shape for an elder, where she was age-transitioned or aged up from a previous episode. Then later, KPopp spotted CJ Daniels skinny dipping in the outside pool, where KPopp thought it was best to copy them too. Then later, the episode cuts to The Neighbor skinny dipping with other men and woman, where KPopp thought it was very weird and announced that the episode became a very weird episode and the pool became an orgy. Then later, the other men came around The Neighbor, where KPopp thought that she would become double-teamed. Then later, she leaves the pool. Then later, notifications pop up showing numorous count of people she had skinny deep with, like: Tammy Awkward, Shanita Terminator, Misty Awkward, CJ Daniels. Then later, she was seen drinking in the balcony, over and over again and afterwards skinny deep again, where the person in the pool left, where KPopp joked: "He thinks that this woman's like no, no thank you". Then later, she returned to the balcony to drink over and over again. Then later, a thought bubble appeared that she was hungry and exhausted, where KPopp thought that the Neighbor was going to kill herself. Then later, the episode cuts to a window which shows Pianchestic Spector asking The Neighbor that if she would like to go on a date, where KPopp was shocked but accepted the offer; where she said that she willd help The Neighbor out this time. Then later, she was seen talking to her adate and a possible Awkward descendant. Then later, The Neighbor came in to mourn for Peeta, not moments after she entered, Hermione died of hunger aswell. Slideshow Ami Nelson 2.png|Ami Nelson before her big "The Neighbor" transformation. Untitled.png|Ami Nelson after her big "The Neighbor" transformation. Trivia *She is the first descendant Sim to trespass on The Hunger Games Arena. *She is the first and so far only Hunger Games contestant to be removed from the competition without dying or winning the Hunger Games. Category:Minor characters Category:Slaves